


Will You Be My Ron?

by miraculous_lovesquare



Series: Tumblr Fics (aka I made that text post without thinking) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Books, F/M, M/M, Reading, based off hermioneveasley, sorry - Freeform, this is not potterlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_lovesquare/pseuds/miraculous_lovesquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John makes Sherlock read Harry Potter. He notices somethings about their relationship and Ron & Hermione's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Be My Ron?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hermioneveasley](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hermioneveasley).



"Finished." John opened his eyes blearily to see Sherlock's face centimeters above his own.

"Jesus!" He jumped, nearly knocking Sherlock off their shared bed. "Don't scare me like that, Sherlock!" Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"I finished it, John." Sherlock held up _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ proudly.

"So now when I say 'Alohamora' while you're lock picking, you'll understand." John smiled. "How'd you like it? I know you hate fiction, but Harry Potter is  _the_ British fiction."

"Utterly predictable, and magic is unrealistic. However, it wasn't the worst I've read." John raised an eyebrow. That was practically a  _compliment_  from Sherlock.

"Oh really? How was it better?" John was curious. How did a fictional story with magic gain Sherlock's approval?

"I saw us in it." Sherlock replied.

"What do you mean you 'saw us?'"

"I noticed that you're a bit like Ron, and I'm slightly similar to Hermione." Sherlock began to explain, settling next to John on their bed and letting go of the book. "You were reluctant to admit your attraction to me in the beginning, but you were jealous when Irene seemed to capture my attention. Ron told others he found Hermione annoying, but was angry when she went to the ball with Victor. We both also took much too long to become a couple, staying good friends for quite some time. Almost no one was surprised when we told them we were together. Not to mention that Hermione and I are both intelligent in manner of books, but not in the company of people, in Hermione's case, she didn't know how to talk with wizards. We all go on dangerous, ridiculous adventures trying to defeat the 'bad guys' and both of our pairs are in a written work."

John had no idea what to say to all of that, so he went with the fist thing that came to mind; "At least you're the girl." Sherlock rolled his eyes but cuddled closer to John.

"Sentimental git." John said, once he processed what Sherlock was implying. Ron and Hermione would always be a couple, and they got married in the end. They were destined to be.

Just like Sherlock and John.


End file.
